Not just some schoolyard crush
by DarknessBloodAngel
Summary: Damon Salvatore, the popular kid in Mystic Falls High, is falling for the new British student - Klaus Mikaelson. But will his girlfriend Elena, have anything to say about it? AU.


**(A/N) Hello my lovelies! (Sorry, went all Klaus mode for a second there...) Here's another story about Klamon (Jeez will I ever stop? XD) and I've rated it M for language, and some light smut scenes which occur and some M rated suggestions. It's AU, so all the gang are at Mystic Falls High, so Vicki isn't dead.**

**Also, I tried not to make the characters OOC, so let me know how I did on that. Also, Elena is like the Elena from the books (personally I think there aren't any differences.) So reviews are needed and much appreciated. And I have another story up for Klaus/Damon, called Vampires and paint don't mix.**

~ooOOoo~

"Alright, class, settle down," Mr. Saltzman, or Alaric as he let his students call him, ordered calmly over the chatter and throwing of scrunched up paper balls, "we have a new student joining us today, from England. His name's Klaus Mikaelson."

Damon Salvatore looked up from his desk, and his eyes caught the most gorgeous boy he'd ever seen - and he rarely said that about other guys. Klaus' eyes seemed to glimmer all different hues under the light, there was blues, grays, blacks, and even flecks of gold. His dirty blond hair rested neatly on top of his head, and his muscles stood out against the gray Henley shirt he was wearing.

"Klaus, please take the empty seat next to Julie," Alaric's voice broke Damon out his daze, and he subconsciously, but discreetly, wiped his hand across his chin. Luckily, there was no drool. That would have been embarrassing.

"He's _hot,_" he heard a girl gush in the back, and he had to agree with her. Then he felt a constricting arm around his, and a head of chocolate-brown hair nuzzle against his neck.

"He's cute," his girlfriend, Elena Gilbert, nodded appreciative manner, "but he's got nothing on my boyfriend." She cuddled into him, and Damon nearly rolled his eyes. Yes, Elena was popular, as was he - but he never lordered it over everyone else like she did - and yes, she was beautiful, but Damon found her too clingy.

"Can anyone tell me what year Pearl Harbour was attacked by the Japanese?" Alaric asked. Hands shot up, and he picked the hand with the gray Henley sleeve.

"Yes Mr. Mikaelson?"

"1945," Klaus told him. Damon's legs went weak under his desk, and he felt his stomach drop. Klaus' accent was rich, like hot, slippery butter. He imagined how it would sound saying his name, whispering his name, moaning his name and he brought him closer to the brink, and screaming out in bliss as they both tipped over the edge.

"Damon?" Damon snapped away from his daydream, and focused on reality. Why was he fantasing about someone he hadn't even _spoken _to before? He looked at the source of the voice, and it wasn't Klaus, it was Elena. Her doe eyes were staring at him worriedly.

"Are you okay?" she asked, still clinging to his arm. Damon was reminded of a monkey at the zoo, how they expertly used their tails to swing from the tree branches. The image instantly faded from his mind. Elena would _not_ be pleased if she knew Damon was comparing her to a monkey.

"Fine," he smiled in her direction, leaning back in his chair, trying to focus on Alaric's usual drivel, but Klaus was captivating him in every way possible, and to add insult to injury, he wasn't even looking at him. Every time Klaus answered a question, his accent seemed to get smoother, and was teasing him in ways he never thought was possible. For the first time in his life, he knew what it felt like to be a star-struck girl with their first high school crush.

He _was _dating Elena, but he knew the spark - had there ever been any between them - faded over the years. Damon just felt like he was going-through-the-motions with her, not really enjoying himself at all. And in his eyes, a relationship wasn't a relationship unless there was a spark which both people felt, and they actually _enjoyed _themselves. Elena had turned into a clingy hanger-on, who couldn't stand it when he even so much as _glanced_ at another girl.

The bell screamed throughout the halls, and everyone's groans of appreciation mixed with annoyance filled Damon's ears. "That's it for today, class. Don't forget your projects on Trench Warfare are due in a few days," Alaric called over the buzzing chatter.

Damon slung his bag over his shoulder, turning towards Elena who had finally released his arm. "I've got art, so I've gotta scoot," he followed the mass of students out the door, and headed towards his art class. He couldn't get Klaus out of his mind, his accent, hair, and his shimmering eyes. Damon felt another warm body hit into him, and they both felt tumbling to the ground, books clattering everywhere.

"Hey watch where you're-" Damon was about to rip it into whoever crashed into him, but he stopped short when he saw Klaus. "Oh!"

"Sorry," Klaus didn't make any sort of eye contact with him whilst he scurried about, picking his books up. Damon held up a long black pencil-case, and handed it to him. With a grateful smile which made Damon's insides turn to mush, he dropped it into his bag.

"No, my fault," Damon apologised, picking himself up from the floor, offering a helpful arm to Klaus. He used Damon's weight to pull himself up, and he readjusted his bag once he was standing on two feet. "The floors are slippery."

"But there's no sign," Klaus' face scrunched up slightly as he looked around for a wet floor sign. Damon chuckled.

"Okay, you caught me," he held his hands up in a surrender position, and then placed one next to his lips, pretending to bar him and Klaus off from the rest of the hallway, "I'm really a klutz," he whispered.

Klaus chuckled, and then gestured a finger towards him, like he was trying to remember something. "It's Damon, right?" he asked. Damon almost felt his knees buckle, his name sounded like heaven with that goddamn accent.

"That'd be me," Damon said proudly, "what class do you need escorting to then Mr. Mikaelson?" he asked.

Klaus pulled out an already severely scrunched up timetable, and Damon watched his eyes scan it. "Art," he said, "with Miss... Fortens-" Klaus' voice trailed off as he tried to pronounce the art teacher's name. Damon had been at that school for three years, had her every single year for art, and he still for the life of him, could not pronounce her name. "For- The teacher with the ridiculously long name that sounds like beer," Klaus gave up halfway through.

"Alright, c'mon," Damon motioned for him to follow him. He walked down the twisting corridors, trying not to loose Klaus in the labyrinth. Eventually they came to a stop at their art classroom. Damon pushed open the door, and walked over to his desk, while Klaus stood by Miss. Fortensklia's desk.

"Okay class, take out your sketchbooks, and write the date and title," she instructed, pushing up her owly spectres with her finger. She turned to Klaus, "Mr. Mikaelson, I'll be with you in a moment."

"It's just Klaus, love," he said.

"Here's a sketchbook, and there's an empty seat next to Damon there," Miss Fortensklia handed him a sketchbook, and pointed a wrinkled finger at the empty seat next to Damon.

"Fantastic," he heard Klaus murmur, his eyes twinkling. What was it about this boy that drew him in so much? Damon got out his sketchbook to distract himself, and plopped it on the graffited table. Klaus pulled up the chair beside him, and sat down, giving him a small smile.

Miss. Fortensklia got up from her chair, and grabbed a whiteboard pen. She roughly drew an oval, and put several lines on it. "Okay, the first thing to know when drawing a portrait, is the lines of proportion. Copy down the oval, and the lines, and then you can get started."

"Wouldn't that be counter-productive?" Klaus asked Damon, "everyone has a different shaped head."

"She thinks you could draw Stewie Griffin that way, just do the lines," Damon advised him, pulling a pencil from his pocket to start drawing his oval, "everyone else does," he told Klaus, pressing the tip of the pencil to the paper. He began sketching a rough oval, and began to copy down the lines of proportion. He wasn't the best artist around, but he was adequate enough to be in the second set.

He glanced towards Klaus who was concentrating on his work. Damon tried to sneak a peek, but Klaus' body - he didn't know if it was on purpose - was blocking the page from his vision. He chuckled as Klaus' brows knotted together and a little frown formed on his face as he began to expertly sketch his portrait.

Damon put pencil to paper, and started on his portrait's hairstyle. He needed something to distract him from Klaus, if everything kept revolving around, or back to him, he would never be able to concentrate. And using the new British - very _hot_ British - kid as an excuse would not go down well with his teachers.

"Class, pencils down," Miss Fortensklia called after a while. Damon put his down, cracking his knuckles as they had become stiff from an hour of holding a pencil upright. "I'll be marking your work over break time."

As everyone got up to go to break, Damon snuck a peek at Klaus' portrait. It looked so real it was unbelievable. He had captured the light perfectly, shaded in every detail that needed shading, and Damon swore he could see a thousand colors glimmering in the person's eyes. "Woah," his eyes almost popped out of their sockets, "that's amazing," he complimented him.

"Thank you very much," Klaus smiled, and Damon noticed he had dimples. It made him look slightly younger, but the beginning of stubble on his chin balanced it out. He walked down the hallway, with Klaus following.

"Damon!" he turned around at the loud yell of his name, to see Bonnie running towards him, whilst trying to keep all her books, papers, and bag balanced. She came to a halt a meter or so away from him, a blue binder slipping to the floor, papers flying everywhere.

"Hi Bon Bon," Damon greeted her, bending down to pick up the binder. He slipped it into her bag, and she gave him a grateful smile. Bonnie had been one of his best friends since preschool, after they'd gotten into a tug of war over some Lego blocks, and the teacher had kept them both in at break time. "Klaus, this is Bonnie," he began helping a flustered Bonnie put all her belongings in her bag.

"Pleasure to meet you Bonnie," Klaus smiled.

"Thanks," Bonnie took a moment to stop and smile at him, before hastily cramming everything inside. Damon knew she was taking too many classes for her own good. "Damon, you'll never guess what?!" she failed her hands in the air.

"Caroline's finally dumped Matt?" Damon guessed. She could do so much better than him.

"No," Bonnie said flatly.

Damon furrowed his brows for a split second. "Stefan got a new haircut?" he tried again, and then he mentally slapped himself. Of course he'd know if his own _brother_ got a haircut.

"No!" Bonnie was exasperated to say the least, "just come on!" she grabbed his hand, and tugged him down the corridor. Damon motioned for Klaus to come along, he didn't want him getting snapped up by anyone who might try and take advantage of him.

Bonnie came to an abrupt stop, and gestured both her arms towards a cluster of lockers. Damon turned his head to see Elena deep in a kiss with Stefan. He felt a little betrayed, not by his brother, he couldn't stay mad at him for something so ridiculous. It was Elena he was mad at. He couldn't help but wonder how many boys she'd kissed or dated behind his back.

"That little _bitch_!" he hissed acidly. Bonnie yanked him and Klaus behind a pillar, so they wouldn't get seen if Elena and Stefan ever decided to come up for air.

"I'm sorry Damon," Bonnie apologised, hoisting her bag up her arm as it began to slip down.

"It's alright," Damon smiled, "she was too clingy for her own good. I'll just wait and see how long it takes her to 'fess up," he said.

"I've gotta go and tie Caroline up before she goes all 'Gossip Girl' mode and the entire school knows Elena-"

"Is a two-timing skank?" Klaus cut in. Damon chuckled.

"Couldn't have said it better myself, Klaus," he smiled, waving Bonnie off as she went to go find Caroline. He loved her like a sister, but she really knew how to run her mouth.

Damon turned back to his brother and Elena, to see them separate, and Elena put a finger to Stefan's lips. "Shhh, we mustn't let Damon find out," she giggled, leaning in for another kiss.

"Too late, whore," Damon growled, making to walk about behind the pillar, and catch her in the act.

Klaus pulled him back, both hands curled around his bicep. "Wait, Damon I've got an idea," he looked mischievous.

"If it's push Elena off a cliff and hide my brother's clothes during P.E and rig the shower to spray purple paint on him, then I'm all for it," Damon chuckled. If the current situation was a cartoon, he could imagine himself pulling a spanner out of nowhere.

"No. It's not that," Klaus shook his head.

"Then what?" Damon asked.

"Act more than friendly with another girl, and maybe she'll feel guilty," he explained.

"It's a good plan, and I love it. But I don't think I'm gonna find another guy to be more than friendly with, and Elena has about as much regret in her than a kiddie pool has water," Damon said sarcastically, trying to cover up the fact he said he swung towards guys a little bit in front of someone he'd only just met two hours ago.

"What was that?" Klaus asked, interest clear in his eyes.

Damon began to cover himself up, "I said Elena has about-"

"No, before that," Klaus said.

"Oh," Damon licked his lips, taking a breath, "I said I didn't think I was gonna find another guy to be more than friendly with."

"You like guys?" Klaus asked incredulously. Damon imagined everyone's face being like his if they knew about his little secret. He had dated Elena for the better part of two years now.

"Yeah, besides I was only dating Elena for show," Damon shrugged, not feeling guilty at all, "people kept saying how perfect we looked together, and it was good for the first few days, and then she started to get really clingy and treated me like I was a prized steak or something." It was true, he had gotten tired of everyone saying they were perfect, and he had enough of Caroline's 'eye sex' comments to last him a lifetime.

"High school," Klaus muttered, making Damon chuckle, "well, I'd do it, but we barely know each other."

"That'd be fine, it'd make it easier for us to get to know each other anyway," Damon smiled. He'd rather have Klaus pretend to be more than friendly with him, than Matt or Tyler, since they might resent the idea of exposing Elena, or having to fall for him.

"Good point," Klaus agreed.

"So we've got the whole of break, lunch, and three more lessons to get Elena to spill her guts," Damon felt a little like an army General, briefing and commanding Klaus like he was.

"Fantastic," the Brit's eyes glimmered, and Damon felt a smirk form on his face.

~ooOOoo~

"So, shall we?" Elena's voice rang in his mind, "do it?" she asked. She was talking about sex, and Damon didn't understand why she was so shy, it wasn't like it was a mystery to either of them. She'd dated Matt before him, and the limp she came into school with, spoke volumes, and Damon had made another girl limp like Elena.

He suddenly thought about Klaus, sweaty, panting, tangled into the bed sheets as he pinned him down, planting hot kisses _everywhere_. Damon guessed he liked it rough, and he would always fight for control when he wanted it. He then found himself thinking about other things, Klaus' artistically adapt hands exploring his body, leaving nothing to the imagination as he tore his clothes off, whispering dirty British colloquisms in his ear. Damon felt a flash of arousal and almost jerked in his seat. He knew he shouldn't be thinking about Klaus in that way, but he didn't care because he was _smouldering_.

"If you want, I'm not going to force you into it," Damon's voice was flat, and blunt. He didn't really want to have sex with Elena, he pictured her as one of those girls who moaned at _everything_, or whimpered when it became too rough. He didn't think he'd be able to concentrate anyway, since he was thinking about Klaus through the entire conversation.

"Oh you should Elena, he's _really_ good." Speak of the Devil. Damon turned, crossing his legs under his desk as to keep his arousal hidden from wandering eyes, but his own pair almost widened when he realised the front of his boxers were damp. Klaus was leaning over the empty desk which would soon be occupied by Caroline, and was gazing at him, or rather his lips, in a hungry manner. Damon couldn't help but wonder if it wasn't an act. "And his tongue can seriously-"

"Alright Klaus, you little joker you," he cut him off, slinging his arm around Klaus' shoulders. Damon couldn't have Klaus' accent so near him, not while he was like this. It could tip him over the edge in a few seconds. Bringing himself back into the situation, he ruffled Klaus' hair, and he gave a seductive wink before he slinked away to the front of the class.

"What was that all about?" Elena's brown eyes were trained on him curiously. He swallowed hard, not wanting his breath to come out shaky or nervous.

"Nothing," he smiled innocently, but as he did that his mind flashed back to Klaus' seductive gaze, and he felt a familiar jerk in between his thighs, "he's just joking around," his voice had gone husky without any permission from his brain, and Damon thought it would be best if he let Elena think he was like that because of her. But in reality it was Klaus.

"He'd better be," Elena's voice oozed obsession and protectiveness, and Damon rolled his eyes. She played the innocent act quite well, exceptionally well for someone who had crossed the unthinkable line and kissed his little brother.

Class felt like it couldn't have been slower. Damon couldn't focus on his work, not with the visions he kept getting of him and Klaus. Not to mention Elena was pestering him by rubbing her hand along his leg - a little higher than he would have liked coming from her - almost every chance she had. A piece of crumpled paper hit him softly in the cheek, and he looked around for the culprit, and came across Klaus' sultry gaze from the front of the classroom. He scrambled to open the note, he needed to distract himself.

Scrawled across the paper were the words, '_How're you holding up, mate? Elena looks a bit jealous.' - K._

Grabbing his pen, so as to look like he was doing some work, he hastily scribbled an answer. '_She keeps feeling my leg up, I'd ask for help, but I couldn't ask you to do that for me. :P' - D. _He scrunched the paper up, and tossed it towards Klaus' desk. It landed with a thud on the polished wood. Klaus picked it up and read it, a grin forming on his face.

A tear of paper was heard over the chatter, and a reply came back fast, this time on a fresh piece of paper. '_You could always go to the bathroom and alleviate yourself.' - K._ Damon's eyes widened, had Klaus noticed? If he had, then who else? He decided to knuckle down on his work instead of replying, trying to ignore the way Klaus' tongue swirled over his lips...

The bell rang ten minutes later much to everyone's, especially Damon's, relief. He quickly packed up his things, and made a beeline for the door. He wouldn't have been so hasty usually, but Klaus' wandering gazes and smouldering stares had him frustrated. He spotted said boy waiting for him in the hallway. Damon checked around for Elena, and she was nowhere in sight.

"You alright, love?" Klaus asked, laying a hand on his arm, "you look a bit flustered."

"I barely got out of there," Damon breathed heavily, the ache between his legs was too much to ignore. He had to be careful, "Elena and Caroline were comparing us in a world-class pissing match," he lied. He couldn't tell Klaus he was hot, bothered and sexually frustrated all because of him. Him and his goddamned notes in class.

"Elena seems jealous," Klaus ignored Damon's previous comment, his eyes twinkling as if he could see right through his lie.

"So maybe we need to take it to the next level, and-"

"Do things like this?" Klaus cut him off by stroking his hand, before gently turning it over, and slipping his fingers into Damon's. He'd never seen such a perfect fit before, Elena's fingers were long, but her general hand-size was small, whereas Klaus' were the same size, and slotted neatly into the gaps between each of his fingers. Their thumbs crossed, Klaus' over Damon's, and it confirmed his suspicion about being in control.

"Yeah, that might work," Damon's breathing was becoming more and more rapid. Fires were burning every inch of his skin, and then he thought back to Elena and how her touch was always too tight, as if she re-staking her claim on him. He remembered she did that whenever he looked at another girl, but he knew for a fact she ogled practically every guy who walked near her.

"And this..." Klaus' fingers stroked gentle lines on his jaw, getting dangerously close to his lips. Damon's daze was broken, and he was well-aware that they were standing in the middle of the corridor, just now filling with people from their classes. Miraculously, no-one was looking, but the look in Klaus' eyes suggested they would soon.

"And who could forget this?" Damon felt hot lips ensnare his, and he closed his eyes, subconsciously guiding Klaus' hand towards his waist. Placing it there gently, Damon slid his hand up Klaus' chest, splaying his fingers across his cheek. Damon had never felt like this before, kissing anyone. He'd never felt light-headed, never gotten aroused so quickly, and his entire body had never heated up like it had.

Damon felt Klaus pull away slightly, still keeping his hands where they were on his body. "Klaus," he complained venomously, staring into Klaus' lust-filled eyes, "you little tease," he grumbled.

Klaus chuckled and brought his hands up from Damon's waist, placing a gentle finger to his swollen lips. In the split second, Damon found himself wanting to kiss it, find out how Klaus tasted. Then something much dirtier flashed across his mind, painfully reminding him about his arousal. "Shhh, wouldn't want to give ourselves away now, would we?" Klaus' breath ghosted over his lips, and Damon shuddered all over.

Klaus' lips returned to his, and his hand resumed its place on Damon's waist. He felt strange, he'd always been the one to take the lead, but it felt... refreshing to know that Klaus wanted to do it. Damon didn't mind being under Klaus' control, he didn't like leading all the time, in case he didn't know what to do next, and stopped short.

A groan escaped Damon's mouth, and was swallowed by Klaus', as he pressed himself closer to Damon. He growled internally, but moaned into the kiss as Klaus' body rocked against his. He squirmed, but Klaus' grip on his waist was enough to keep him still. "Seems like someone likes this," he purred tantalizingly, a wicked look in his lust-dark eyes.

"I'd be lying if I said I was acting," Damon's response was breathy. He wetted his lips to calm himself down, but he couldn't do it. The heat he was feeling and the ache between his legs were becoming unbearable. But even that seemed too weak a word to use.

"So would I," Klaus murmured, and this time, Damon was the one to return back to the kiss.

It started off slow, and soft, but then as if a switch had been flicked, it became an intense battle for control. Teeth were clashing, lips were being bruised, but neither were going to give up until someone had won. Damon felt Klaus' hands move to the back of his neck, holding him still as he tried to gain access to his mouth. He had it in seconds, and Damon was about to try and protest, but instead he kissed Klaus back with as much ferocity that he could muster.

"Damon!" Elena's screech was loud enough to shatter glass, and it was certainly loud enough to, quite literally, tear Klaus and Damon apart. Both their eyes snapped open, and their lips slowly parted. Damon blinked a few times, Klaus' face coming into focus as he did so, feeling like he had just came down from a drug-high.

Elena's heels stomped across the marbled floor, and Damon chose that exact moment to gently rest his forehead against Klaus', a subtle grin forming on his face. "And the she-beast lets out a mighty roar," he whispered, his hot breath fanning over Klaus' red, kiss-swollen lips.

"What do you think you're doing?!" the ferocity and volume of Elena's yell told Damon that she was _right next_ to him. He wasn't going to turn around, and give her the attention she wanted, because that was all he had ever done, and she repaid him by crossing a line and kissing his brother.

"Kissing Klaus," Damon rolled his eyes, not breaking the link between them and Klaus' ice-gray ones. To add insult to injury, Damon added, "_Duh_."

Elena scoffed, and Damon could picture her giving her signature hair flip in frustration. "But you aren't even gay," he and Klaus shared a secret grin, before Damon finally turned around. A tight ring of people had formed around them, watching with keen eyes, and Elena was stood in front of him, her eyes were bulging, her dainty hands were clenched into fists. Damon swore that if she was a cartoon, there would be steam coming out of her eyes.

"Could be," he shrugged, looking right into Elena's eyes. She showed absolutely no guilt whatsoever, but Damon didn't mind, he was going to break up with her anyway, but he wasn't going to let Elena save her social standing in the Mystic Falls High hierarchy by letting _her_ do it. "To be honest, I felt more spark with Klaus today, than I ever have with you," Damon continued, glancing back towards Klaus with a grin.

"But why would you want to go out with _him_?" Elena spat venomously, her eyes glaring and white-hot. Damon watched as she quickly composed herself, giving her hair a little toss with her fingers, "when you could go out with the Queen of Mystic High?" she said the last few words whilst fixing her hair. The little toss she gave it, had made her look like she'd just rubbed a balloon all over her head.

"If you see Bonnie, let me know," his quick eyes sought out the dark-skinned girl with ease, and he slyly winked at her, "love you Bon Bon!" he called, waving his arm at her, blowing her a little kiss. She rolled her eyes at him, but Damon could see she was smiling. Finally, the Ice Princess was going to melt.

"Are you breaking up with me?" Elena was shocked, and Damon could imagine a 'Does not compute' caption flashing over her head. Her eyes were wider than they previously had been, and her mouth looked seconds away from dropping open. Damon smirked to himself, she had never been broken up with before, she was always the one initiating the break-up. _Well not today,_ Damon thought.

"Yeah," he nodded, deliberately walking next to Klaus, making sure their hands brushed against each others. Damon felt his knees weaken, but he fought with them to stay composed. It wouldn't do him or his reputation any good if he fainted before a break-up. "And you can go and run to my brother," he flaunted his secret knowledge, and Elena's eyes shrank back to their normal size. G_otcha,_ Damon grinned.

"That's right, we know all about your little affair with him, Elena," Klaus joined in.

"And don't even insult me by trying to deny it," Damon pointed an accusatory finger in her direction, and her chin tilted up, trying to keep her dignity intact.

"Alright," she huffed, folding her arms and Damon knew if he was a girl, he would have smacked her already, right across her pouty little mouth, "he's a much better kisser than you anyway," Elena boasted, and Damon felt triumphant when he spotted Stefan's messy brown hair edging it's way through the crowd.

He pushed past the confines of the front, and stood out in the open, hands in his pockets. Damon knew his little brother like the back of his hand, and he always did that whenever he felt guilty about anything. "Actually, Elena. I have to tell you something."

"Oh?" she turned towards him, her face cool and full of expectancy. _If you're waiting for a love confession, Elena, you ain't gonna get one,_ Damon smirked. He felt movement by his hand, and he felt Klaus sneakily intertwine their fingers together. Whether he was doing as part of the plan, currently eluded him. But _boy_ did their hands fit perfectly together.

"I was only kissing you to make Caroline jealous," Stefan mumbled. A chorus of '_ooohh's_' and cheers broke out from the crowd. Despite the situation, Damon couldn't help but feel proud of his baby brother. At least he admitted his ulterior motive, while Elena stayed quiet.

"You were using _me_?!" she looked in complete disbelief, like she was the sweet and innocent angel she pretended to be in front of her peers, but the mask was slipping off, exposing the lying, cheating, manipulative bitch underneath.

"Sorry," Stefan didn't really sound sorry at all, but Elena seemed to be going by his facial expression, "but I really love her. And I'm surprised anyone still loves you, given the way you treat them," he scorned her.

"Nice one, baby bro," Damon smirked as Stefan walked over to him, no doubt to say an apology he didn't need to. The sight in front of his eyes was priceless. He held up his hand for a high-five. "Give me some," Stefan smiled, and slapped his palm against Damon's. He turned towards Elena, folding his arms.

Elena looked like a deer caught in headlights, like her worst nightmare was happening right in front of her. Damon saw her recover quickly. "Well, I'm sure Matt still loves me," she said haughtily.

"No he doesn't," Damon smirked again as he heard Vicki Donovan's voice. He knew she hated Elena for toying with her brother the way she did.

"Vicki..." Elena spoke the girl's name like it burned her tongue, but she seemed unfazed, while Elena was loosing all the legs she had to stand on.

"The world does not revolve around selfish bitches like you, Elena," Vicki spat, disdain and hatred clear in her voice. Damon nodded in approval, when this girl hadn't smoked pot, she really came through for her friends. "You only think it does, and _nobody _worships the ground you walk on."

"Go Vicki!" several people cheered from the crowd, accompanied by a few fist pumps in the air.

"Yeah, Vicki's right," Caroline chipped in, roughly elbowing her way past the football team, "you always used to toy with Matt's feelings. One week you were broken up, back together, broken up, back together..." she seemed to go off on her own tangent.

"I think we get it, love," Klaus chuckled, and Damon instantly felt jealous. Klaus shouldn't be calling anybody 'love' but him.

"I can't believe you all!" Elena screamed, stamping her foot on the ground. The sound was so loud many people jumped, and it ricocheted off the walls, "and I can't believe _you_!" she whirled around to face Klaus, her eyes burning orbs of fury. Damon was ready to leap in front of him if Elena decided to get violent. Although she wasn't a violent woman by design, she was _angry_.

"What did I do, love?" Klaus asked innocently, and Damon laughed to cover up his jealously. He was going to have to have a serious talk with Klaus about him calling people 'love'.

"Don't 'love' me." Elena spat at him, walking a little closer, "you stole my boyfriend," she jabbed a finger towards him, and Damon was on edge, ready to defend him.

"_You_ kissed his brother," Klaus pointed out, "fair seems fair, you can't have it both ways."

"Bye Elena, we're through," Damon waved sarcastically in her direction, "forever," he smiled, looking discreetly at Klaus.

"What?!" she looked positively dumbfounded, "nobody breaks up with me!" she folded her arms and pouted her lip out like the spoiled brat everyone now knew she was.

"Funny, I just did," Damon chuckled. The crowd around them cheered, before breaking off and walking their separate ways. Phones were chiming, and fingers were rapidly clicking away at the keypads, no doubt telling the people who hadn't witnessed the meltdown and social rejection of the Ice Princess. Damon knew there would be stories told about it for months.

"So where does this leave us?" Damon turned to Klaus, still feeling somewhat giddy from his triumph. Not only had they managed to get Elena to - sort of - confess about kissing Stefan, they exposed her for the shallow, bossy, selfish, childish, self-absorbed, vain and extremely spoiled bitch that she was.

"I don't know," Klaus shrugged, "you don't have to stick around or anything."

"Why not?" Damon looked suggestive, "as far as everyone here's concerned, this wasn't a plan. And we both enjoyed it, didn't we?" he asked him, the corners of his lips twitching in a smirk.

"Good point," Klaus smirked back. They leant in towards each other, their noses almost touching. Klaus placed his hands on Damon's waist and Damon's went around the back of his neck, and pressed a palm on his-

"Okay," Elena's confused voice broke into his mind, halting the almost-kiss. The question that came out of her mouth was one of the stupidest she'd ever asked, "_What just happened_?"

Damon smirked to Klaus, before they both turned around. "You got dumped, bitch."

~ooOOoo~

**(A/N) How was that? Good, bad? Not deserving enough to be in the humor category? Just lemme know your thoughts in that little box below, and try and say more than one line. I like reading through long reviews.**

**Until next time, guys (and girls).**


End file.
